Pressure switches are known having snap action diaphragms for mechanically actuating the contacts of a switch. However, such switches are usually actuated by rather high pressures which are necessary to cause the diaphragm to snap from one position to another and furthermore when it is desired to alter the critical pressure at which the diaphragm will snap it is necessary to replace the diaphragm in the pressure switch.